1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to digital data modems and more particularly to a digital data modem in which received data signals are normalized prior to demodulation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Early data modems comprised analog devices, and therefore both the transmission and receiving of data was done by analog processing of the signals. Recently modems have been built in which substantially all of the signal processing is done by using digital circuits. However many of these digital circuits are used to emulate their analog counterparts. For example many modems include either analog or digital equalizers for processing received data signals, and especially data signals which may be represented as variables on a complex plane and automatic gain controllers. However the functions performed by these circuits can be accomplished faster and more precisely using digital techniques.